Digi~authors Adventure
by Pally Mon
Summary: 8 well known Digimon authors are pulled into the digital world, and must defeat the Digimon Mistress to save both worlds. What will happen?? Read to find out! Please r/r!!


Hey peeps! *blinks* Well, this is my 25th fic. Hmm..wow..*stares at wall* Well, just thought I'd tell you. And I know the marker really is 50, but I kinda consider this special.. *Big party erupts* Oh my!! Well, here, have a Mr. Pibb and some pizza while you read this! * Shoves cup and plate into readers hands* there! *Goes back to partying* Enjoy!!

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon! I don't own the authors, and each author owns their own digimon and their ideas for them. K??

Dedication: Trinity, Anisky, Leina, Sumiki, and Piximon Girl. These 5 are awesome fanfic writers!!! Do me a favor, and after you read this, head on over to these guys's fanfic's and read them!! They deserve more credit for their wonderful stories!!!

Author Guide:

Jen= Jehana

Kate= digitally obsessed

Stacey=me, Pally Mon!

Kibearu= well, Kibearu!

Jay= Greyfox

James= Garurumon

Star= Stargazer 

Lys= Well, Lys Takaishi, you know, Queen of Takari..

Digiauthor Adventure~

Stacey looked at her watch, and rolled her eyes. "KIBEARU! Come on! We're going to miss the bus!" 

"Sorry! I'm here! Just kinda slept in." Kibearu said, setting his bag on the ground. 

"Can you believe we're going to see Kate and the others!" Shrieked Stacey, jumping up and down. Scott smiled, and ran a hand through his dirty blonde hair. "Me neither! Hey look! There's the bus!"

Stacey and Scott stepped back, as the bus came into park. "You two getting on?" The bus driver asked. 

Kibearu and Stacey smiled, as they picked up their bags, and boarded the bus.

~*~*~*~

On the bus: 

Stacey and Kibearu took a seat in the back of the bus, next to an old, gray woman. "Boy, this is a happy group." Kibearu joked, his blue eyes scanning over the other people on the bus.

Stacey elbowed him in the side, and whispered in his ear. "Be nice! Besides, the creepiest one of the lot is the one I'm sitting next to!" Kibearu leaned forward and caught a glance at the woman. She looked at him, and blew him a kiss. 

Kibearu blushed, and sat back in his seat. Stacey giggled lightly, as she pulled out her notepad. Kibearu looked out the window, while Stacey hastily wrote notes down for her next fic. 

The woman stole a glance at the notepad, trying to get a closer look. Stacey saw this, and faced away from the woman. 

The old woman gasped, and grabbed Stacey's notepad. "Hey! That's mine!" Yelled Stacey, trying to snatch it back. 

Kibearu looked up from the window, and watched the old woman. 

The old woman flipped through the pages, and stopped on the one titled, Obsession. She looked at Stacey, then looked back at the notepad. 

"Are you Pally Mon?" The woman asked, staring into Stacey's blue eyes. "Yes. Why do you ask?" 

The woman frowned, and ripped out the page. Stacey gasped, and froze. The old woman tore it into pieces, before throwing it on the floor. 

"What did you do that for?!" Yelled Stacey, grabbing the bits of paper. 

"You made Sora evil!! You are a SICK LITTLE GIRL!" She screamed, placing the notepad out of reach. Stacey stood up from the floor, holding the small pieces of paper carefully. "Maim! It's just a story! Do you have ANY idea whatsoever, on how long it took me to think up that series?!"

The woman shook her head, and went back to looking the other direction. Stacey gripped her fists in anger, but calmed herself down. "Maim. Please. May I have my notebook back?" She asked kindly. The woman smiled, and handed it back. 

"Now that wasn't so hard, now was it?" Stacey bit her lip, and stood up. "Hehe. No. Come on, Kibearu, here's our stop." Said Stacey, tapping Kibearu on the shoulder. 

The bus came to a slow stop, as Kibearu and Stacey exited the bus. The old woman waved to Kibearu, and winked at him. Kibearu blushed, and waved back. 

"Boy. You're popular with the ladies today." Stacey joked, giggling softly. Kibearu smirked, and started to run towards the airport entrance. "Very funny."

Stacey chased after him, disappearing in the airport.

~*~*~*~

In Toronto Canada.

Kate, Jay, and James, were waiting patiently for their friends from around the globe to arrive. "Gosh! This'll be fun! We're finally getting together!" Cried Kate, jumping with excitement. 

Jeff nodded in agreement. 

"Yeah, but what are we gonna do?" Asked James, playing with Kate's dog. "Well, I dunna know, maybe write something." Suggested Jeff. 

"Oh! That's something we don't do often!" Said James sarcastically. 

"Hey! I was just a suggestion!" Argued Jeff. 

"Will you two stop it, already? The other's will be coming soon!" Said Kate, picking up her dog, Teya, and stroking her gently. "Hey! There's Jen and Star!! Hey you guys!" She yelled, dropping the dog. As Kate ran to Star and Jen, she tripped on Teya, and landed flat on her face. 

"Oww.." Said Kate, digging the dirt out of her front teeth. Star and Jen ran up, and lifted her off the ground. 

"Are you okay?" Asked Jen, flicking the dirt off Kate's back. Kate mumbled something, as she brushed herself off.

"Do you think Kate is a little on the strange side?" Asked Jay, lifting himself out of the seat he was sitting in. James cocked an eyebrow at Jay. "You just know figure that out, Einstein?"

"Come on!" Sighed Jay, as he ran over to the girls. James shook his head slightly, and followed his friend. 

"Kate? How can that fall possibly hurt you? You don't have that many brain cells to damage anym- 

"Give me a break! So I tripped! Big whoop! But hey! Is that Lys?" Asked Kate, gazing off into the distance. Kate smiled as a girl with brown, curly, chestnut hair, and sparkling, sky blue eyes ran up to them. 

"Hey there! How are you guys?" Asked Lys, smiling up a storm. "Great! How are you? Glad you could make it!" Said Kate, giving Lys a hug. 

"Gosh Kate! Cute outfit!" Giggled Lys, jumping around. Kate smiled as she looked down to her outfit. Kate was wearing a olive green tank top, with matching baggy pants, which went well with her eyes considering that they were green as well.

"Thanks! I like yours too!" Said Kate, pushing her blonde hair out of her face. "Thanks!" Said Lys, smiling. Lys was wearing navy blue jean bellbottoms, with a navy sweater. 

"Oh! We all should go shopping sometime!" Said Lys, as she and Kate jumped up and down. Jay and James sweat-dropped, and turned the other direction. "He, he. Can't wait till Kibearu gets here!" 

"Yeah! Me neither!"

"Hey guys!" Someone yelled off in the distance. Jay and James smiled, as they looked towards the voice. 

Kibearu and Stacey were running towards the group, their luggage in their hands. Kate and Lys stopped there screaming, and waved to Stacey. 

"Hey there! Glad you all finally made it!" Said Jehana, as the two joined the rest of the authors. "Yeah! We came as fast as we could!" Sighed Stacey, placing her luggage on the ground.

The teens picked up their luggage, and headed to Kate's backyard.

~*~*~*~*~

Kate's backyard:

All the teens sat on the ground and had a picnic, and talked about their trips to Canada. "Well. There was this strange little who said I was sick because I made Sora evil in Obsession." Said Stacey, sipping on her soda. 

"Oh. What did ya do to her?" Asked Star, her bright emerald eyes shining. "Nothing. Besides, she was old." Said Stacey, as she straightened her orange t-shirt.

Jen looked back and forth from Kibearu and Stacey, comparing them to each other. They both had blonde hair, blue eyes, acted similar, and liked the same things. 

"Um, Kibearu? Stacey? I have a question for you two. Um, are you related?" Jen asked, lowering her head. Stacey and Kibearu looked at each other and laughed. 

"Yep! We're brother and sister!" Said Kibearu, throwing an arm over Stacey's shoulder. She pushed it off, and messed up Kibearu's hair. 

"Cool!" Said Lys, sipping some hot cocoa. 

"Hm. So, what does everyone want to do today?" Asked Jay, as he stood up and stretched. "Well, We can..well..um…" Started James. "Well, what is there to do in Canada?" Asked Star. 

"What is there to do in Canada? I'll tell you!" Said Kate, jumping up from her seat. Everyone awaited Kate's answer, but sweatdropped when Kate sat back down. 

"Sorry! I forgot!" Said Kate, putting her hand behind her head. 

"That's it. She's lost it." Said Kibearu, looking at the rest of the group. Everyone nodded in agreement, as they sat back and enjoyed the nice weather. 

Kate laid on the blanket, and soaked in the sun, she felt her body shiver as it suddenly became colder. Kate opened her eyes and watched as a snowflake landed on her nose. She jumped up, and watched the sky become littered with snow. 

"Hey guys, look at this!" Cried Kate, rubbing her hands on her arms to keep them warm. The other teens watched in awe as they witnessed snow falling from the sky. 

"Hey! It's not supposed to snow in August, is it?" Asked Lys, grabbing her coat. "No, I don't think it is." Said Star, also throwing on a coat.

"This is strange." Said Jay, watching the snowflakes fall into his hand.

"Okay, I'm officially freaked." Stated Jen.

Stacey looked up at the sky, and saw 8 devices falling from the blanketed sky. "Uh oh. Guys! Duck and cover!" She yelled, everyone dropping to the ground.

"You don't have to tell me twice!" Yelled James, jumping to the ground. 

All the teens covered themselves, as the objects slammed into the ground, snow flying up into the air.

Kibearu opened his eyes, and gave the all clear sign. "It's okay, everyone!" 

All the teens stood back up, and looked at the devices. " Oh my god. What do these look like to you guys?" Asked Lys, her eyes becoming large. 

Kate grabbed the one closest to her, and studied it. "It looks like a digimental."

Each teen picked up the one closest to them, and looked at them. 

"Cool!" Said Star, admiring the hand held object.

"I don't like the looks of this." Said James, as Jay nodded in agreement. "Wow.." Said Kibearu, figeting with the buttons. Kibearu jumped as a beam shot out of his digimental, and watched as the other digimentals set off a beam. 

"Nice going Kibearu!" Said Lys, glaring at Kibearu. 

"Sorry." Kibearu said meekly, watching the beam disappear into the sky. 

Suddenly, the ground opened up, and swallowed the teenagers up. They screamed with fear, as they fell down into a black pit.

~*~*~*~*~

"Wake, up! Come on, Stacey! Time to get up!" 

Stacey, opened her blue eyes, stretched her arms, and slowly sat up. "Huh? Where am I?" 

"You're in the digital world, silly!" Cried the creature. 

Stacey stared at the small round creature at her feet. "Oh…my…god…AHHHHH!!!!" She screamed, running away from the creature. 

"No, no, no, no, no, this isn't what I think it is, it's not even real, it's just a show.." Stacey mumbled, looking over her shoulder. But it was too late. 

The creature came up behind her, and jumped on Stacey's back. "Don't run! I won't hurt you!" The creature smiled, it's warm brown eyes closing. 

"What..are you?!" Stacey asked, pushing the creature off her back. "I'm a digimon! In fact! I'm yours! Nice to meet you! I'm Boramon!"

Stacey looked the creature up and down. It had a round yellow body, and no limbs or arms. It had cat like ears, and a cat like mouth. On it's sides, it had two large brown stripes, and a warm pair of dark brown eyes, to top it all off, it had a small yellow tail, that had a small lightening bolt at the end.

Stacey picked up the creature, and then set it back on the ground. "Boy! I must've hit my head pretty hard! You seem so real!"

The digimon sighed, and looked at Stacey. "That's because I am real! And I've been waiting a long time for you Stacey!"

"Oh my. Well, um, I'm Stacey! Glad to meet you! Wow, my own personal..beach ball." She commented, picking Boramon up off the ground. 

"Hey! I'm not a beach ball!" Commented Boramon, her brown eyes glaring. "Hey sorry! It's just a joke! Now, let's go find the others!" Smiled Stacey, her blonde hair caressing her face. 

Boramon giggled, and looked at Stacey. "Say, what is a beach ball?" Her eyes full of wonder.

"I'll tell you later." Sighed Stacey, as they started off into the woods. 

~*~*~*~

Stacey and Boramon called out to the others, hoping to find them. 

"Where could they be?" Asked Stacey, looking throughout the forest. 

"Stacey? Is that you?" Asked James, coming out from behind a tree. "Yeah! Boy! I'm glad I found someone!" Sighed Stacey.

"So, you've got one too?" Asked James, pointing to Boramon. 

"Are you saying you also have one? Thank goodness! I was beginning to think I was crazy!" Said Stacey, holding Boramon in her arms. 

"Well, as long as I'm not the only one, I guess you should meet mine. Hey Jinimon! Come here!" Called James, looking behind him. 

Stacey gasped as she saw a small digimon that looked like a tadpole, that had a tiny flare on its back come out from behind James. 

"Greetings. I am Jinimon. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance." Said the digimon, bowing. 

"Boy. He's polite." Remarked Stacey, as she released Boramon.

"I know. This is too weird. Are we actually in the digiworld, or are we dead?" Asked James, looking around them. 

"I have no idea whatsoever." Answered Stacey, looking at Boramon, who was chatting with Jinimon. "Well, let's go find the others." 

James nodded, as the 4 of them walked into the woods. 

~*~*~*~

"Do you see anyone?" Asked Stacey, walking along the forest floor. "If I did, do you think I would've said something?" He said sarcastically. 

"Hey! Don't do that!" Warned Boramon, her eyes slitted. James put his hands up, and apologized. 

"Sorry! My mind is just bursting with thoughts, and I don't know what I'm saying!" He said. "That's okay. I understand." Said Stacey, stopping. 

"What is it?" Asked James, looking around. "I heard something. Didn't you?" She whispered, hushing the group.

"No. Hey wait. I do." Said James, listening to his surroundings. 

"I'm gonna check it out." James whispered, tip toeing over to a tree. "No!" Mouthed Stacey, trying to stop James. 

James started to peer from the side of the tree. But screamed as someone jumped on top of him.

"Kibearu!" Cried Stacey, smiling. 

Kibearu was sitting on top of James, easily pressing a knife against James's neck. 

"Leave him alone!" Cried Jinimon, growling at Kibearu. Kibearu looked up, and slowly got off of James. 

"Sorry. I didn't know who you were!" Said Kibearu, helping James to his feet.

"WHO DID YOU THINK I WAS? THE TOOTH FAIRY?!" Screamed James, his fists tightening. 

"Sorry! Just being cautious!" 

"Kibearu, what is that?" Asked Stacey, glancing at the blade. "Oh this?" Asked Kibearu, looking at the knife. "Well, this is the tear blade. I use it for protection."

"Ooh." Said Stacey, picking Boramon up. "You guys have one too?" Asked Kibearu, looking at the creatures.

"Yep! This is Boramon! She's mine. And that there, is Jinimon, he belongs to James." She explained.

"Well, there is this thing that has been following me. Her name is Needamon." Kibearu stepped aside, as a small green body walked up. She has a row of horns trailing along her back. She has small arms and legs, and relies on her small green tail to keep her balance. Her light red eyes scanned from one person to another, then ran behind Kibearu. 

"She's awfully shy." Explained Kibearu, looking at the digimon behind him. 

"HEY! You guys! Over here!" Screamed Star, frantically waving her arms in the air. The others saw her, and ran over to her. "I am SO glad you guys are here! You see, there's this..thing." 

"Let me guess.. There's a little creature that claims to be a digimon, and you think you've lost it?" Asked James, picking up Jinimon.

Star gasped, and looked at their digimon. "Yes! Guys, I'm really freaked here." She exclaimed, pointing to the creature.

The digimon she was pointing at had a round light blue body, that was covered in various decorations. His light blue eyes almost matched his body, but his eyes were a shade whiter. He had small dark blue arms and legs, and small white claws. It had light blue ears, that were white at the tips, and a white tail. 

"I told you! I'm your digimon, Star! We're partners! Oh, hello! I'm Kittymon. Nice to meet ya!" The digimon said, smiling. 

"It's okay, Star. It's true. We are in the digital world." Said Kibearu, smiling.

Star gasped, and slowly walked over to the digimon, and looked him straight in the eyes. "I'm Star. Nice to meet you."

Kittymon smiled, and jumped into Star's arms. "Nice to meet you too! I was wondering when you would get here!"

"You were waiting for me?" Asked Star, her emerald eyes shining. "Yep!" He replied.

"Well, now all we have to find is-

"Hey there! Hey guys! Is this awesome or what?" Yelled Jen, holding a digimon in her arms. Behind Jehana were 3 other people, each accompanied by a digimon. 

"Hi! Nice to see you all!" Cried Star, smiling. Jen, Lys, and Jay walked over to the group, and introduced their digimon. 

"Well, this is Vissamon. Isn't he cute!" Said Jen, holding up the digimon. Vissamon had a round body, and no limbs whatsoever. On its forehead, was a silver horn. Its green eyes sparkled, as it smiled to the rest of the group.

"Hi! I'm very happy to meet Jen's friends!" He remarked.

Jay stepped up, and cleared his throat. "This is Droogamon. Is he not awesome?" Droogamon is a small, black blob digimon, that has yellow eyes. 

"Hello." Droogamon said meekly.

"And this is Lanimon! Isn't she adorable?" Giggled Lys, hugging her digimon. Lanimon is a small white head with long, white ears, and fluffy, short feathery wings on her sides. She had a light yellow beak, and dark blue eyes. 

"Hi! I'm glad to meet you!" She smiled, spreading her short wings. 

"Wow. Is this really happening?" Asked Jen, holding Vissamon. "Yep! You all are the digidestined!" Said Droogamon.

"What? No, that can't be. The digidestined aren't real. It's just a T.V show." Explained Jay, looking to his digimon. 

"Star? What's a T.V?" Asked Kittymon. 

"Come to think of it, what's a show?" Asked Needamon, looking up at Kibearu. The others rolled their eyes. "Say, where's Kate?" Asked Kibearu, his eyes wandering around the group. The others looked around, looking for Kate.

"She was right behind us!" Gasped Lys, covering her mouth. "Did she get lost?" 

"Nope! I'm right here!" Giggled Kate, squeezing the life out of her digimon. James gasped, and looked at her digimon. 

"Whoa. Okay. That almost looks human!" He cried, staring at the little body.

Kate was holding a small body that had a mess of brown hair at the head. His eyes were a dark brown, and his skin was a tannish color. He had two stubby legs and two stubby arms, and he wore a small blue sweater, and little tan shorts that came down to his knee. 

"ISN'T HE THE CUTEST? AND! HE LOOKS LIKE A BABY TAI!!" Kate shrieked, hugging the creature. 

"Kate, I can't breathe." Gasped the body, slipping out of Kate's grip. "Hi everyone! I'm Flamamon! Aren't I cute?" 

The others sweatdropped, as Stacey spoke up. "Well, now that we're all together, let's try to find out why we're here."

"Who died and made you king?" Asked Jay, stepping up to Stacey. Boramon jumped into Stacey's arms, and sent an electric current flaring in front of her. 

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Warned Boramon, growling slightly. Stacey giggled, and stroked Boramon's head. "I don't think that matters now, Jay. Unless you have a better idea." 

Jay stepped back, and smiled. "Nope. I'm fine with that. Well, let's get going." 

"Where to? We don't even know what is going on here! We could be dead for all we know!" Said Jehana, placing her hands on her hips.

"Jen! Don't say that!" Scolded Vissamon. 

"Hey everyone. Look at this." Said Star, poking at an object in the ground. As soon as she touched it, a rainbow colored beam shot up, and an image formed in the middle.

"Good evening. I was wondering when you would show up." Said the man, his hands behind his back. The teens gasped, as they realized who it was. 

"No way..It's Gennai. But, But I thought it was just a television show!" Gasped Kibearu, kneeling beside Needamon. 

"Greetings. I'm Gennai. And welcome to the digital world. You're probably wondering about this place. Besides, it's only a T.V show, right? Wrong. The digidestined, the digimon, the adventures, were all true. And still are. In your world, the digidestined to exist, it was just turned into fandimonium. Or in other words, a television show."

"You're telling me Tai, is REAL?!" Screamed Kate, jumping up and down. "CAN WE MEET THEM?!" 

Gennai looked to the sky, and returned with a smile. "Maybe. But, we have more important things to discuss." 

"Like why we're here." Said Star, crossing her arms. "Exactly. A new danger has erupted in the digital world, and we need you all to help us."

"How?" Asked Stacey.

"Well, let me tell you. There is an evil force in the digital world. But not just some evil force. A human."

"A human?! Wait, kinda of like Ken." Said Lys, holding Lanimon. "That's right. Boy! I'm glad you all are authors. You know what's going on."

"Well, most of us." Said James, looking at Kate, who had stars in her eyes. 

"I get to MEET Tai? Wow.." She sighed, holding Flamamon. "Who's Tai?" Asked Flamamon, his brown pouty eyes full of wonder. 

Kate smiled, and patted him on the head. "You'll find out later."

"As I was saying, she is called, The Digimon Mistress. She has been enslaving Digimon to do her evil deeds. It is your job to stop her."

"Does she have a digimon?" Asked Jay. Gennai nodded as spoke. "Yes, her name is…wait..Ha! I forgot! Sorry!" 

The kids sighed. 

"Well, I've gotta go! But before I go, see this. This is a slave stamp. You must get rid of these to free the digimon. Well, see you later. And good luck!" And with that, he faded away. 

"Wait! Gennai! Come back!" Begged Jen, gasping. 

"Well, now what?" Asked Kibearu, looking from teen to teen. "I suggest we start walking, and look for this Digimon Mistress."

"Sounds good. Let's go." Said Stacey, picking up Boramon. 

Everyone but Kibearu held their digimon, and walked off into the forest.

~*~*~*~

"Got..to…get away." Gasped Leomon, hurtling through the woods. He stopped for air, his lungs burning for more oxygen. He glanced behind him, as the digimon came running toward him. 

"You can't get away, Leomon. You will be mine." Said the girl, her red eyes filled with evil. "You will never win! The digidestined will stop you!" He growled, standing his ground.

The figure gasped, and walked into the sunlight. She wore a red body suit, covered in a black cape that had a slit down the middle. She wore black boots that came up to her knee. Her eyes were covered with red goggles, as her red hair fell down to her shoulders. Around her waist was a black digimental, and a black belt that hung on her hips, and wore black gloves that came up to her elbow.

"What do you mean? There are no more digidestined!" 

Leomon crouched, and prepared for attack. "You're wrong. They will stop you. You will never succeed."

"Enough!! You're mine!" Screamed the girl, as she threw a stamp at Leomon. It landed on his arm, and absorbed into his skin. He screamed in pain, as his eyes turned to a blood red. "I am ready to serve my Digimon Mistress."

The Digimon Mistress laughed, and beckoned her digimon. "Come here! And tell me about these, digidestined." 

The Digimon frowned, and cleared her throat. "Well, there appears to be 8 new digidestined in sector A4. They each have a digimental, and a digimon."

"Drat! Oh well. Leomon! Go and take care of these trespassers! And hurry up! You've got work to do!" She yelled, stomping off. The digimon held her head in sadness, and followed her partner into the woods.

~*~*~*~

The teens walked through the forest, each one's mind bursting with questions. 

Kibearu: Is Gennai serious?? Man, hope there's gonna be a good fight!

Lys: How can this be? This isn't real. Maybe we're all just dreaming. 

Star: I think I have a blister.

Jay: I think this is all one big joke.

Stacey: This is boring.

Kate: Tai, Tai, Tai, Tai, Tai, Tai, Tai…

James: I'm tired. I hope we stop.

Jen: Gosh! We're the digidestined! Cool!

"Stacey, can we rest. My feet are killing me!" Sighed Star, wiping the sweat off her brow. Stacey smiled, and placed Boramon on the ground. "Sounds like a good idea! Let's stop here for a while."

Star smiled and sat on the ground, as she tended to her foot. "Are you okay, Star?" Asked Kittymon, looking at Star's foot. 

"Yeah. Just a blister. nothing big." Star said, putting her shoe back on. "Hey! Don't! You're going to make it worse!" Said Kittymon, pulling the shoe back off with his teeth. Star grabbed the shoe from him, and placed it on her foot. 

"I know what I'm doing, Feliamon! Besides, It doesn't hurt anymore." Star explained. Kittymon smiled, before taking Star's shoe, and running off with it.

Star frowned, and hopped after him. "YOU COME BACK WITH THAT!" She yelled, leaning against a tree. 

The others laughed, and sat on the ground. "Anyone got anything to eat?" Asked Jay, his stomach growling. 

"Sorry. I didn't know we'd be traveling." Said Stacey, stretching her arms. "Me neither." Said Kibearu, cleaning the tear blade. 

Each teen said no, as they laid down to relax. Jay closed his eyes, and sighed. "At least there aren't any digimon here."

A loud roar rang through the forest, rumbling along the ground. The teens jumped up, and glared at Jay. "You just had to jynx it didn't you?" Asked Jen, standing up. 

A large lion jumped out from behind the forest trees, and shot a flaming ball at the kids. "FIST OF THE BEAST KING!" Leomon shouted, his eyes a bloodstained red. 

"Boy, this day keeps getting better and better." Said James, as the rest of the teens ducked for cover. 

"I will finish you off digidestined! By the orders of the Digimon Mistress, you will be destroyed! FIST OF THE BEAST KING!"

Leomon shot out a flaming ball from his hand, and sent it flying towards Kibearu and Lys. 

"LYS!" Cried Lanimon, jumping in front of her. 

"KIBEARU!" Yelled Needamon, landing in front of Kibearu. 

"PINK BUBBLES!"

"BUBBLE BLOW!"

The attacks bounced right off of Leomon, as he swatted the two away. "NEEDAMON!" Cried Kibearu, rushing to her side. 

"Sorry, Kibearu. I tried." 

Kibearu smiled, and patted her head. "That's okay. You did your best. 

"Lanimon. You silly bird." Chuckled Lys, holding Lanimon close to her. "I was trying to protect you. Sorry." Lanimon said. 

Boramon looked to the other digimon, and nodded. "Digimon, ATTACK!"

Boramon: BUBBLE BLAST! Boramon jumped to the air, and released a steady stream of yellow bubbles.

Kittymon: PINK HEART! Kittymon jumped into the air, and gave out a stream of small hearts.

Droogamon: PINK BUBBLES! Droogamon shot up into the air, and blasted a cluster of bubbles at Leomon.

Flamamon: ORANGE FLARE! Flamamon leaped in the air with his arms crossed. He thrashed his arms out, and sent a flame flying towards Leomon.

Jinimon: BOOM BUBBLE! Jinimon hopped into the air, inhaled a gulp of air, then threw it back at Leomon.

Vissamon: SILVER WHIP! Vissamon shot a stream of energy from his horn. 

The attacks bounced off of Leomon, hardly making any damage. "Ha. You fools. I am no match for you! FIST OF THE BEAST KING!" 

He shot them away, each one falling to the ground. Each teen ran to their digimon, and scooped them up in their arms.

Stacey held Boramon in her arms, as looked at her wounds. "Why Boramon. Why?" Boramon smiled, and said. "Well, I want to make a good impression." 

"Flamamon! Speak to me!" Cried Kate, cradling him in her arms. "I'm okay. Don't worry, Kate." Flamamon climbed out of Kate's arms, and looked at the other digimon.

"LET'S DO IT!!" He cried, the other digimon joining him. "RIGHT!" They cried.

The teens gasped in awe, as each digimon was wrapped in a different colored aura. 

FLAMAMON DIGIVOLVE TO..

TAIMON!!!

Taimon was almost exact copy of the real Tai. His warm brown eyes, turned into a lighter shade of brown. His once messy brown hair, was now combed back, with orange flames running through his hair. 

He wore a sleeveless black t-shirt, that had flames running up the side. He wore dark jeans that had flames at the feet, and he had blue and white tennis shoes. 

"Oh…my.." Gasped Kate, passing out. Taimon ran up to Kate, and caught her in his muscular arms. "Kate, Kate! Are you okay?" 

Taimon smiled as Kate's green eyes fluttered open, and chuckled as her cheeks flushed with heat. "Don't worry, Kate. You're prince will protect you." Kate sighed, and stood up. Tai ran over to Leomon, and prepared for his attack. 

BORAMON DIGIVOLVE TO..

KARUMON!!!

Karumon was a kangaroo looking creature that stood erect. Her once brown eyes turned to a light green, and her yellow body turned into a light brown.

She had a lightening bolt running up her back, and a long thin tail that had a lightening bolt at the end. * A/N~ Think Raichu's tail* She grew a pair of strong arms and legs, while her forearms were covered with a metal brace. 

She had a small yellow streak under each of her eyes, and two pairs of claws.

"Wow.." Said Stacey in awe.

VISSAMON DIGIVOLVE TO..

ORIAMON!!!

Oriamon was a minature pony, with a silver horn. Its body was a pure white, and he had baby blue eyes.

"Awesome!" Remarked Jehana, clasping her hands together. 

DROOGAMON DIGIVOLVE TO..

ROOKAMON!!!

Rookamon is a small, grey, dinosaur looking digimon, that is very similar to Agumon, with the difference of grey in color. 

"Cool!" Commented Jay.

KITTYMON DIGIVOLVE TO…

FELIAMON!!!

Kittymon was a cute, white, kitten that stood on two legs. The blue marking that once covered his body, had now spread across his body, forming dark blue stripes. His dark blue arms and legs flared up his body, in the marks of fire. His once blue eyes had turned a dark emerald, and his ears a glossy black. His once white tail was also a glossy blue and black.

" Cool looking, isn't it?" Asked Star, watching her digimon. 

LANIMON DIGIVOLVE TO..

SKAIMON!!!

Skaimon is a bird digimon, her feathers a pale light blue. *Think Biyomon* She has a rounder head, body, and wings than Biyomon, and are all softly curved in looks. Around her eyes, the tips of her wings, and her neck and feathers are all a darker baby blue, and finally, her beak and legs are pale yellow.

"Whoa." Gasped Lys, covering her mouth. 

NEEDAMON DIGIVOLVE TO…

CLAWDRAMON!!!

Clawdramon is very reptilian like, and has a very cute appearance. She had 3 claws on each hand, light red eyes, and has green scales. 

"NEAT!" Said Kibearu, smiling. 

JINIMON DIGIVOLVE TO…

UGIMON!!!

Ugimon is a red chameleon, surrounded in an aura of fire. His red eyes gleamed, as he jumped up to Leomon. 

~*~*~

"DIGIMON! ATTACK!" Taimon shouted. "SOCCER SLAM!" Tai shouted, as he formed a flaming soccer ball in his hands, and kicked it into Leomon's gut. 

He howled with pain, clutching his stomach. Stacey's eyes wandered over to Leomon's arm, and saw the Slave Stamp. 

"EVERYONE! AIM FOR THE STAMP!" She shouted. "Right!" Called Karumon.

Karumon raised her arms to the air, and felt the electricity surge through her body. "ELECTRIC ICE!" The braces on her arms began to glow, as an electric current and particles of ice combined. She aimed her arms at Leomon, and sent out a beam of ice and electricity, which sent her flying into a backflip. 

"FLARE!" Cried Rookamon, sending out a burst of flames through his mouth hurtling at Leomon. 

"SKY SHOOTER!" Yelled Skaimon, sending out a hard, blue, puff of air, crashing into Leomon's arm. 

"GORE BLADE!" Clawdramon shouted, swiping at Leomon. 

"STAR TORRENT!" Oriamon said, as a stream of stars came out of his horn. 

"SOCCER SLAM!" Cried Taimon, sending off another attack. 

"FIRE FLASH!" Ugimon yelled, sending a wave of flames to Leomon. 

"CRESENT SWIPE!" Said Feliamon, brought his hands together, and gave off red swipe mark flying to Leomon.

All 8 attacks hit Leomon's arm at once, causing the slave stamp to disappear. Leomon fell to the ground, as the stamp dissolved off his arms. His red eyes were returned to blue, and he clutched his head in pain. 

"Leomon, are you alright?" Asked Taimon, helping Leomon off the ground. Leomon rubbed his arm, and looked at the digidestined. 

"Yes. Thanks to you. Thank you for ridding me of that stamp."

"Your welcome!" Replied Oriamon, smiling. The teens crowded around Leomon, waiting for him to tell them about the Digimon Mistress. 

"The Digimon Mistress is a terror to the Digital World. She must be stopped immediately. If this continues on any longer, I don't know what will happen." Said Leomon, looking to the sky. The digidestined exchanged glances, the digimon confused as well. 

"But Leomon, can't you help us? We've never done this before!" Said Kate, Taimon sitting next to her. Leomon looked to Kate, then to each of the other kids. 

"No. I will protect this area though. You all must go on your own. Now, go! Time is of the essence!" Leomon said, walking away. 

With that Leomon disappeared into the forest, leaving the group bewildered. 

"Well, that was different." Mocked Jay, looking at Rookamon. Rookamon smiled, and said. "Of course. What did you expect?"

Kibearu stood up and looked to the horizon, his eyes set on the setting sun. Clawdramon joined him, her eyes full of concern. 

"What's wrong, Kibearu?" She asked, looking up at him. Kibearu looked down at her and smiled. "Nothing. I'm just thinking." 

"Oh. Okay." She whispered, looking off into the distance. Stacey and the others joined him, as they all looked into the distance.

"Well, are we all up to it?" Asked Jen, her dark, brown eyes gleaming. She looked to Oriamon, who nodded. 

"I'm with you all the way." He smiled. 

"We certainly are!" Cried Lys and Skaimon, grinning their heads off.

"Don't forget us." Grinned Kibearu, Clawdramon nodding in agreement.

"I'm up to it. How bout you Ugimon?" Asked James, looking to his digimon. "You bet!" Cried Ugimon, jumping in James's arms. 

Jay at Rookamon, as did Rookamon. "Well?" 

"Well, what, Jay?" 

"Are you with us?" 

"Well, duh!" Rookamon kidded, nudging Jay in his side. "We're definetely in! I wouldn't miss this for the world!" Cried Stacey, Karumon nodding at her side. 

"Count us in too!" Said Star, with Feliamon smiling beside her. 

"Hey, we're not sticking around here all alone!" Grinned Kate, smiling at Taimon. Taimon flashed a smile, and ran a hand through his brown, flaming hair. 

"Well, what are we standing around here for? Let's get going!" Cried Stacey, the teens and digimon cheering in agreement. 

The group ran off into the evening sky, everyone eager to explore the digital world, and defeat the Digimon Mistress.

~*~*~*~

Elsewhere:

The figure plopped down in her chair, sighing. She threw her goggles to the floor, as she screamed in anger. "WHY?! Stupid Gennai. Those kids better not get in my way, or else they'll regret it." 

The small, pink, digimon walked into the room, her soft blue eyes weighed down. "Can't we just work this out? I'm sure they don't mean any harm."

The woman sneered, and kicked the digimon across the room. She howled in pain as she hit the wall, her tender body struggling to get up. "Please, help me, Mistress."

The figure growled, and turned to her laptop. "I don't have time for this. Go make me some cocoa." 

The digimon sighed, as she limped off into the darkness. She stopped and looked at her partner, a tear sliding down her feathered cheek. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

I hope you liked my 25th ficcie!! *Big party continues* Well, have you figured out who the Digimon Mistress is?? Probably. Oh well. I just had to finish this before the authors swamped me.. Well, please review!! Please??? And once again, sorry to all the authors I couldn't put into this. There are so many of you , and I only needed 8!! Sorry! _ 

What will happen?? Find out on the next Digiauthor Adventure!! 

E-mail all comments to~

[Palmonparadise@hotmail.com][1]

   [1]: mailto:Palmonparadise@hotmail.com



End file.
